hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Zen Xeon
History Zen Xeon was born in Kirigakure, living there for a year before moving to Kawagakure with his parents and younger brother, Katashi Xeon. His parents used to urge him to enroll into the academy, which he initially chose not to. But after some time he thought he would give it a shot, though he was an average student. Zen graduated at a early age with the rest of the students in his class, many of which were not his friends. Furthermore, after his graduation, Zen was placed in a squad with Kayugen Mistumaru and Uru Uzima, with Akatoso Ronin as their squad leader. Zen, with the help of his Sensei would soon find out that his main element was water; thus, the state of mind to master this element to the fullest he could settled. Zen was known to be mischievous, getting into much trouble with many of the older and experienced genin; but these troublesome quarrels would help develop a brotherly relationship with the genin he annoyed the most, Zewo Kamechi. Zen and his teammates were not close to one another, not even bothering talking to one other for the most part due to the fact they were all taught individually by their Sensei. During his years as a genin Zen'' ''participated in many events, for example, being possessed by''' Nagamaru', who was perhaps' ''Kawagakure's' most notable antagonist. However, it was during the tragic war with the Dragonfly Village ''that he lost his closest friend, '''Zewo'; Zen was put into a squad with Zewo, and a fellow ninja to fend for their beloved home, but after all the bloodshed had occurred Zen was presumed the only survivor of his squad. Not much happened after the Dragonyfly Village war, though Zen was absent for his first chuunin examination because he was off taking care of some family business, while his teammates moved on to earn the rank of chuunin. But even as the next chuunin examination came around he chose to not participate this time as well, only because he believed he was not well prepared to take it just yet. Finally, as the third opportunity to advance to chuunin had arrived Zen entered the examination and passed with exceptional effort; this marked the time he made life long friendships with the fellow ninja he moved on with. Between the second and the third chuunin examination, he was involved in the homicide of Academy Student, Hideki Takahashi, with his accomplice, [[Katsuro Gensai|'Katsuro Gensai']] . As a chuunin Zen's'' ''skills vastly improved, being skilled enough to manage blowing off two limbs of'' The Kappa. ''Meanwhile his younger brother,'' Katashi ''graduated from the academy, so Zen gave him a long sword as a gift. He also adopted Morino Ryuzaki, whose mother and father lived outside the village and decided they entrust Zen with the responsibility of taking care of Morino while he stayed in Kawagakure. He trained his two younger brothers for long periods of time, preparing them for tight situations to come. Another notable event Zen took part of was the Tournament of Wind, which took place within the village. Zen signed up for however many brackets he qualified for right away. Once the tournament started, it appeared that Zen didn't start out too good in the D-Bracket; which consisted only of genins, or chuunins, yet Zen somehow took third place. Afterwards, in the C-Bracket portion of the tournament he successfully made it all the way to the finals, facing off against Kawagakure's Green Beast, Amakazi Katana. Unfortunately Zen had lost to the jounin. Shortly, the B-Bracket proceeded after but it was solely for jounin level ninja, however, they were missing a contestant so Zen was elected as the "chuunin replacement". His skills took him through the preliminary and semi final rounds, knocking out jounins such as: Shunaru Kibouya, and Akatoso Ronin. He then made it to the final match where he fought Tenku Shinegi, who forfeited the match to Zen, declaring him the winner of the B-Bracket portion. Category:History